


you look like love

by ohredhun



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, troublemakers!zikun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohredhun/pseuds/ohredhun
Summary: they look like "bring it on"they look like "i don't care about tomorrow"and zhengting looks like "i don't wanna get involved"---alternatively, zhengting just wants to pass his classes like any normal student, but infamous duo cai xukun and wang ziyi ought to change that





	you look like love

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this [ thread ](https://twitter.com/yanjiebot/status/1001216492212445184?s=20)
> 
> idk what their ao3 @s are but i asked for their permission like a year ago. hope they still remember zjzjjz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you look like all the things i hate

 

         Zhengting rarely got mad. That was something that came with being friends, or rather, taking care of Chengcheng and Justin. The two always _always_ entailed trouble. Zhengting was pretty sure his friendship with them had gifted him with the patience of a saint – if saints snapped, that is.

 

        The first time Zhengting’s patience got tested was when the infamous duo Cai Xukun and Wang Ziyi brought him to detention with them. Zhengting could swear they did it on purpose for reasons he had yet to find out and understand. He was just passing by because Zeren, _goddamn Zeren_ , asked him to fetch some chairs for whatever meeting (that he soon found out wasn’t happening, like, ever) from the storage room at the far corner of the school just right after the “long wall of skipping classes.” And the next thing he knew, there was whistling and Xukun jumping off the wall and running with Ziyi who yelled, “Zhengting, run!” And foolishly startled Zhengting ran.

        The second time he almost popped a vein was when he was running late and Xukun and Ziyi, in their forsaken motorbikes, overtook the bus he was in and drove what seemed like 40 meters per hour.

        After those incidents, Zhengting often found himself in detention with the assholes, as what he decided to call them, with none of the grounds his fault. It was kind of funny in a blood simmering way. Zhengting only wanted to pass (read: ace) his classes and live like a normal (read:perfect; model) student. And he’d only achieve that if these assholes left him alone. He swore he had gotten into so much trouble in two months that he had caught up with the number of detention slips Chengcheng and Justin got in two years. (It was really just Zhengting exaggerating things.) All thanks to the dickheads.

 

        He finally snapped, though, one Wednesday of their finals week. Their teacher made them submit their phones to assure no one used it during the test. So when they were twenty minutes in and a phone that wasn’t Zhengting’s blasted _Heart Shaker_ from under his seat, lo and behold, he got another detention slip. His teacher was _kind_ enough to not mark him as zero but she also didn’t let Zhengting finish his test. Which was a really big deal considering he was flunking Chem. (If the definition of _flunking_ was getting a B+)

        So that afternoon in detention, as soon as the assholes went in and greeted him (as always), “Hey, Zhengting!” He got up instead of his usual playing deaf and threw a fist at Ziyi. Zhengting knew he wasn’t one to throw what they call _real_ punches but it was worth a try. They’d been annoying him and getting him caught up in their troubles for two months, ruining his records. It’s only fair that Zhengting snapped.

 

        Zhengting found pleasure in seeing Ziyi’s skin bruise. That was the best he could do, but hey, at least he hurt him. He braced himself to be thrown across the room but it never happened. Instead, when the teacher, who was in charge of looking after them, came in and asked them what was happening and why Ziyi’s cheek is bruised, Xukun said, “Punched him for fun,” and shrugged.

        The teacher smirked and asked, “Lovers’ quarrel?” and Xukun and Ziyi laughed. “Kinda, I guess.”

        “And Zhu Zhengting? Are you really part of this duo – or trio – now?”

        Zhengting turned red in embarrassment and Ziyi saved his ass saying, “Nah. Just mediating.”

        For a second, Zhengting was worried that someone else in the room would stand up and say what actually happened, but then he remembered that Ziyi and Xukun already spoke and no one ever dared mess with the law that was their tongues.

 

 

 

 

        After _that_ , Zhengting found peace once again. The assholes had stopped bothering him. Much to his pleasure. They let him take their finals quietly and didn’t show up in his line of sight since the incident. Honestly, Zhengting couldn’t care less whether they took their finals or not. He was just happy that he could be alone in peace with his clique.

        “So where are your suitors?” Zhangjing brings up at lunch on Thursday. Zhengting just looked at him and rolled his eyes while the rest of their friends chuckled.

        “I heard Zhengting ge puched Ziyi on detention,” Justin stated and then gasped in fake awe. “Did our Zhengting ge scare them off with this muscular arm of his?” Justin even held Zhengting’s arm up for everyone to see. “This mighty, meaty, muscular arm of his?” He said, teasingly.

        Zhengting pulled away and used the very same arm to hit Justin on the abdomen. The younger crouched down dramatically, cradling his abdomen and cried, “Oh! Thy iron hands hath snapped my stomach in half!” Zhengting let out a grumble of annoyance while everyone else laughed at his misery.

        “Thinking about it,” Zeren spoke. “They went up to me yesterday and asked me why you were hella pissed.”

        “And what did you tell them, you traitor?”

        “LISTEN. I was threatened that one time,” Zeren defended himself. “Have you seen how scary those two are? Anyway, I was FORCED and SCARED so I sorta told them you were kinda,” he air-quoted, “ _failing_ Chem and they looked at each other, like, I don’t know, they’re probably sorry or something. Maybe that’s why they haven’t showed up.”

        “Well, god, I hope they never show up ever again.” Zhengting finished.

 

 

 

        If God had favourites, Zhengting’s definitely not one of them. Come Friday morning, last day of finals, Zhengting went out, ready to walk to school when he opened their gate and found two motorcycles blocking the way. Xukun and Ziyi. Again.

        “Wanna ride?” Xukun’s voice sounded honeyed and he had that sweet sweet smile to come with it.

        Zhengting refused with a, “No, thank you,” and lightly pushed their motorcycles. “Get this off. I gotta go to school.”

        Xukun and Ziyi exchanged glances before the latter shrugged and moved out of the way. Zhengting walked out and locked their gate. The couple was tailing after him in their own motorbikes, driving it especially slowly so they could _accompany_ Zhengting as he walked.

        Noticing the two boys tailing him, Zhengting stopped. “What’re you up to now?”

        “Nothing,” said Ziyi, trying to act innocent. “Just riding to school, why?”

        Zhengting rolled his eyes. What was he expecting, anyway?

        “10 minutes left.” Xukun said after looking at his watch, which made Zhengting look at his own as well. _Well, shit. There was really only ten minutes left._ And their school was a good 15-minute walk from Zhengting’s house. “Come on, Zi. Hurry up.”

        The two revved their bikes, preparing to rush away like they actually cared about coming to school on time.

        “You sure you don’t want a ride?” Ziyi asked.

        _No way_ would be Zhengting’s initial response. But he bit his tongue. He had to be rational. He had gotten into way too many troubles because of these two, and he knew it was more than enough to fuck his college apps up. Not to mention, he had a test to take. Could he really afford getting late?

        Zhengting took a lot of time thinking, and Ziyi and Xukun took his silence as a yes so they just shrugged and rode away. The sound of engines brought Zhengting back from his trance, and before he knows it, he was running and yelling Ziyi’s name.

        Xukun was the one who heard him, stopping and letting Zhengting catch up to them. Ziyi noticed this, and stopped as well.

        Zhengting could only run up to Xukun, since he was closer and Zhengting couldn’t run a mile if his life depended on it. So he talks to the boy instead.

        Xukun took his helmet off and asked, “Changed your mind?”

        Zhengting only rolled his eyes. As if he’s gonna admit it. “I just don’t wanna be late.”

        Xukun tilted his head to the side slowly, as though saying “sure.” He handed his helmet to Zhengting who looked at it for a brief moment before trying to put it on Xukun. The latter laughed and took it off again, telling Zhengting, “Put it on yourself, dumbass.”

        Zhengting blushed, embarrassed. He put the helmet over his head quickly in an attempt to hide his face. He heard Xukun laugh.

        “You put it on the wrong way. C’mere.” Xukun said and Zhengting takes three steps forward. He couldn’t see where he was going.

        Xukun took it off him, turned it around so the side with the glasses faced him, and put it on Zhengting, clasping it right after. “There.”

        “What about you?” Zhengting asked as he hopped on behind Xukun.

        The latter grinned teasingly, “Worried about me?”

        “Shut up. Don’t go too fast.”

        “Okay, motorcycle virgin.”


End file.
